1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper receptacles, boxes, openers, ripped, reclosable container cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has attempted to develop an inexpensive cardboard container which may be torn open and reclosed to protect the unused content of the container. The three requirements of a reclosable container are, the container must be inexpensive, the container must be easy to reclose and reopen to the consumer not skilled in the packaging art and the container must provide a sufficient locking strength to prevent spillage of the unused contents of the container when the container is overturned. The prior art has developed many types of reclosable containers incorporating various locking devices but heretofore none of these containers have satisfied the aforementioned three requirements of the packaging art.
One prior art package incorporated a first and a second top member with the second top member having a lift tab which extended through a slot in the first top member wherein the first top member had a locking projection which extended through a slot in the second member. Although the prior package had two separate locking engagements, the engagements were not complementary to one another. Consequently, the container did not use the weight of the unused contents of the container to further secure the locking engagements. This prior art container did not remain closed under the weight of the unused contents of the container when the container was overturned.
A further disadvantage of the prior art containers was that the opening and reclosing instructions had to be printed on the top surface of the container. A more effective way of teaching the consumer the operation of the reclosable container is to print the opening instructions on the top surface of the container while covering the reclosing instructions. Accordingly, when the tear open container is opened, the reclosing instructions are exposed to effectively indicate to the consumer the proper method of reclosing the container.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a tear open and relockable container having a first and a second relocking engagement wherein the force of the first and second engagements is increased by the weight of the contents of the container when the container is overturned.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tear open and relockable container wherein the opening instructions are printed on the top surface of the container and the reclosing instructions are printed to become exposed upon opening the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tear open and relockable container with an increased locking strength to keep the unused portion of the contents of the container safe and wholesome for the consumer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tear open and relockable container which is adaptable to most state of the art containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tear open and relockable container which is inexpensive.